


David spicer and the sad tale of a king and his guard

by Bofur_is_my_dude



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur_is_my_dude/pseuds/Bofur_is_my_dude
Summary: This is a story I wrote awhile ago. Please enjoy 😀
Relationships: Arther pendragon/Aidan





	David spicer and the sad tale of a king and his guard

Hello, my name is David Spicer, and this is a sad, sad tale about a young king and his guard.

The king's name was Arther pendragon, he was 16 years old at the time of this story. Arther had lovely blonde hair and blue eyes. his guard’s name was Aidan. Where ever Arther went Aidan would follow.

You may be asking,'why is this tale so sad. It is because of Arther's big secret. Arther Pendragon, king of adaras, was gay. The only person to know this was Aidan.

“Aidan, my guard. I trust you with my life so I will trust you with my deepest secret” the young king said one day. “what is it my lord” Aidan said with curiosity (in a proper fashion of course, for Aidan was very polite) “come, let’s go from this crowd, this secret is for your ears only’ Arther said whilst grabbing a hold of his guard’s arm. Arther led Aidan down some passages and through some alleys. Finally, Aidan said “do we think we are far enough away my lord”. Arther stopped and said, “I think so”. Arther kept a hold of Aidan’s hand. “promise not to tell anyone or the counsel will have my head” Arther said pleadingly. “of course, my lord” Aidan said quietly. “I am homosexual” Arther said. Aidan nodded slowly and then said, “I know”. Arther looked confused. “one gay man to another, I could already tell you where homosexual” Aidan explained. Arther grabbed the back of Aidan’s head and kissed him. Aidan melted into the kiss. When they parted Arther said “let’s just let this happen and see where it goes”

From that day nothing was the same between them. People started to notice the random touches the king and the guard exchanged. Horrid rumours started up like ‘the king was ungodly’ and ‘going against the will of god’. Some of the younger peasants called the king some homophobic slurs that no author would ever type because they were truly disgusting.

Young Arther had no idea on what to do. He had heard the whispers. He thought ‘I could stop this by executing them’ but that thought was discarded.

One terrible day the king from the middle east demanded Arther to marry his daughter. Young Arther of course, said no since his heart was held by Aidan. The king of the middle east was furious and declared war on adaras.

The war started strong

The king and his guard fought well on the withered heath.

But the hill was steep

Too hard to keep

Down fell the king’s guard

And fell to the king’s heart

The young king stood alone on the withered heath with his love at his feet

“Aidan no!” Arther cried as he held his young love to his chest. The blood was spilling from Aidan’s chest in big gushes. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. His breath was heavy and laboured. “its ok, you’ll be ok without me” Aidan choked out. “but I’m nothing without you” Arther said shakily “I love you, I can’t lose you”. Arther tried to cover the gash in Aidan’s chest. He then picked up the guard and trudged slowly down the heath to try to get Aidan to a safe place.

“no, Arther please, put me down the pain is too much” Aidan cried out. Arther fell to his knees, holding Aidan close to him. “I love you” Aidan gasped “never forget that”. Then Aidan was gone and Arther was alone. “home is where the heart is, but it is no longer in this world” Arther sobbed as he held a dagger

So passes the king of adaras buried with his guard. As they were in life now in death……. together


End file.
